


What's Your Emergency?

by SamFullbuster



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buck needs a hug, Buckley Parents A Plus Parenting, Domestic Violence, Eddie needs a hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maddie and Buck bonding, Post-Lawsuit (9-1-1 TV), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective 118, Protective Bobby Nash, Protective Eddie Diaz, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamFullbuster/pseuds/SamFullbuster
Summary: Set after the Buck drops the lawsuit. He's not doing so hot.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Carla Price, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Original Male Character(s), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 39
Kudos: 400





	1. Chapter 1

Buck could feel the blood pooling around him but he barely registered any of it. His entire body felt numb to the beating Eric had put him through. His cell phone was just out of reach, even if he could grab it who would he call for help?

Everyone hated him because of that stupid lawsuit. No one spoke to him beyond what they needed to. Bobby still wouldn’t let him out on calls, Chim and Hen barely looked at him, and Eddie…

God Eddie always looked so angry. Eddie wouldn’t even answer any questions about Christopher to him. Carla was the only reason why Buck even got to video call with the little boy. It killed Buck to go behind Eddie’s back, but he missed the kid and Carla said the video chats really helped with Chris’ nightmares.

Carla was the only one he really talked to about everything. Hell, she was the only one he could talk to. The stupid lawsuit hadn’t let him seek out the rest of his family and talking to Maddie felt like he would be putting her in the middle of something she didn’t have anything to do with her.

The constant isolation from his team had led him to a bar where he’d met Eric. Buck still wasn’t sure how they’d gotten to him being constantly beaten by his boyfriend. The lawsuit had been dropped six months ago, and he’d met Eric only two months later. This was, by far, the worse beating the older man had given him. Without a doubt, there had to be a few broken bones.

He’s pretty sure Eric was far more aggressive because he knew no one at the station would care what happened to him. Isn’t that sad? He’d gone into work a few times with a black eye and not one person on the team had said a word about it.

Buck coughed, Eric had choked him during his attack and he still didn’t have his breath back. He’d come off the blood thinners only a few days ago and he wondered if that would put him at risk to bleed out sooner.

Did he care? Why should he? No one else seemed to give a damn. His parents hated him and his team would rather have nothing to do with him. The only person that would even care about what happened to him was Maddie, but she’d be ok now. She had Chim and Buck knew that he loved her. Maddie would be ok without him.

Christopher’s laughing face flashed behind his closed eyelids.

That little boy had already lost someone he loved. Could he handle losing Buck too? Eddie was a damn good father but even from the outside, Buck could see he wasn’t ok. He’d begun noticing the bruises on Eddie’s knuckles nearly two months ago. The one time he’d tried to mention it to Bobby he’d gotten a snappy response about minding his own business.

So he’d let it go.

Christopher...he couldn’t die on that little boy. Not after he’d already lost his mother and his father was practically lost in his own grief.

Buck pried his eyes open. The sun had set, he’d been laying on the ground in the steadily growing pool of blood for a good two hours at least. It’s a lot of blood, but he’s pretty sure the blood thinners had enough time to leave his system. His phone was just out of reach of his fingers. If he could reach just a little….

_There!_

He pulled the phone into his hands and with shaking fingers dialed 911.

_“911, what’s your emergency?”_

Buck nearly cried in relief, even as he became light-headed from the blood loose. “I...I’ve been beaten by,” he had to stop as a wet cough worked it’s way out of his throat, “my b-boyfriend. Blood...blood everywhere.”

_“Buck? Buck, is this you?”_

He blinked as he tried to place the man’s voice. “J-Josh?” They didn’t hang out often but there had been a few card games they’d played with Chim and Maddie. Sometimes at Maddie’s and sometimes at Buck’s.

 _“Buck, just hold on. I’m sending an ambulance and police to you, are you at your apartment.”_ Buck made an affirmative noise. Talking was sapping away his energy. _“Ok, they’re on their way, just hold on. Is your boyfriend still there?”_

From his place on the living room floor, Buck could hear Eric snoring in his bed. “Y-yes.”

_“Ok, Buck, I need you to stay on the line with me.”_

“‘m tired.”

“I know you are, but you have to keep your eyes open and keep talking.”

Eric snorted loudly in his sleep before settling back into a steady rhythm. “Can’t...mi-might wake…”

_“Ok, then just listen to me. Can you do that?”_

“Hmm.”

_“Good, so the next time we play poker we can’t let Maddie and Chimney sit across from each other. I think they might be signaling…”_

Buck keeps his attention on Josh as he talks. It’s barely enough to keep his attention but he manages to answer when Josh asks if he’s still with him. He’d have to thank the man after this is all over. Buck would probably be passed out already if it weren’t for him.

_“Buck, the officers are there. They’re going to kick the door in to get to you. Is your boyfriend upstairs?”_

“Y-yes.”

_“Ok, don’t hang up. Just hold on. As soon as the cops have you, I’m going to call Maddie and have her get to the hospital. I’ll call your team too—”_

“No. D-don’t call them.”

_“What? Why?”_

“Because…” he isn’t able to say anymore as he finally loses his fight to stay conscious.

/////

Athena jerked awake when her phone suddenly went off. She rolled over and to look at the caller ID. “DeAngelo there better be a damn good reason why you’re calling me so late.”

The rookie cleared his throat. _“Sarge, you’re friends with a firefighter named Evan Buckley, right?”_

That had her shaking herself awake and sitting up. Beside he Bobby slept on but she got the feeling she’d be waking him pretty soon. “I am.”

_“Well, uh, my partner told me to call you. We just got sent to his apartment for a domestic disturbance. Firefighter Buckley is hurt badly by his boyfriend on his way to the hospital as we speak.”_

Buck was seeing someone? He was seeing a guy? She shook those thoughts out of her head and quickly got out of bed, shaking her husband awake as she went. “What about the bastard that attacked him?”

_“We have him in the back of the squad car now. He’s ranting up a storm but he’s not going to hurt anyone right now.”_

Good, it would save her the trouble of having to hunt the man down. Buck had become like a son to her in the time she’d known him and there was no way she would let anyone hurt him and live. “Thanks for the call. I’ll check in with you on the report in the morning. What hospital is he at?” Once DeAngelo gave her that she hung up and quickly started throwing some clothes on.

“What’s going on?” Bobby asked. He was already following her lead as he shoved a pair of socks on his feet.

“It’s Buck,” she said. “He’s been attacked and is on his way to the hospital. We gotta go.”

Bobby didn’t need to be told anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. Josh was seated on one of the uncomfortable chairs next. His shift had ended after he took Buck’s call and he’d come along to meet Maddie. He’d figured that since Buck didn’t want anyone from the team there Maddie, and Buck, could use someone who wasn’t affiliated with them beyond a few meetups.

“Why wouldn’t he tell me he needed help?” Maddie asked. “After what I went through with Doug why wouldn’t he come to me?”

Josh had his suspicions but he wouldn’t voice them. Not now, not when both Buckley siblings needed support. Maddie would need someone to lean on and Buck needed people in his corner. If his team couldn’t be those people then Josh would be.

“Maddie,” Athena said as she burst into the waiting room with Bobby in toe.

“What happened?” Bobby asked. “How is he?”

“Doctors haven’t come out yet,” she said. “I...Josh said it was his boyfriend who hurt him.”

“He also said he didn’t want your team here,” Josh said, his eyes trained on Bobby. The captain looked confused for a moment then his eyes turned guilty. “It was the last thing he said before he passed out.”

Athena’s eyes scrunched together. “What?” She turned to her husband. “Bobby, why wouldn’t he want you all here?” She’d been so busy the last six months that there hadn’t been much time she’d been able to do anything with their friends. Had something happened that she didn’t know about?

Josh watched the captain, the little he knew of Bobby Nash was that he was a relatively good man who’s made mistakes in his life. This mistake, however, wasn’t one Josh was willing to let go. “When was the last time anyone, other than Maddie, invited Buck to a team gathering?”

“Bobby invited him to that team cookout at Hen’s last week?” She didn’t sound so sure of that.

“No...we, uh, it ended up being parents and kids only cookout.”

Maddie stopped pacing and stared at Bobby. “Chim and I were invited, we couldn’t go but we were invited. Karen asked me herself.” Her eyes narrowed on the man. “What did you do?”

Bobby closes his eyes. How had he let things get this far? “It’s...this isn’t what we wanted. We were all just so hurt by the lawsuit we—”

_ “You _ were hurt?” Maddie snarled. “What about Buck? God, he came to me after he filed the lawsuit in tears because he realized how bad of an idea it was. I helped him get that fucking snake of a lawyer to drop the suit after he started airing everyone’s dirty laundry. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to make it up to you guys but family is supposed to forgive and move on. Just like he forgave you for benching him  _ without talking to him.” _

“Maddie I—”

“No!” She stepped up the fire captain and jabbed a finger in his chest. “You went behind his back and benched him, if you talked to him about it he would have been hurt but understood your reasoning. Yeah, he made a mistake with going to the lawyer in the first place but guess what, if he hadn’t an even bigger lawsuit would have gone against you guys for that drill. He saved your asses and instead of being an adult about it you shunned him?” She stepped back and took a deep breath. “Leave, neither Buck or I want you here.”

“Maddie—”

“You heard her,” Athena said. She moved so she was standing next to the other woman. “You let me think everything was ok between you all and Buck and now he’s in a hospital bed.” She tossed him the car keys. “I’ll have Maddie or Josh drop me at the station later.”

“Athena, I never wanted this.”

Her eyes narrow. “Actions have consciences, Robert Nash. Now go home, we’ll be talking about this more later.”

Bobby closed his eyes. To Josh, it seemed like he was finally thinking about what he’d done to the youngest member of the 118. He by no means was alone in his actions if it had just been Bobby all of it would have been over months ago, but he was the captain. It was his job to pull his head out of his ass and set a good example for his team.

The captain nodded. “Will you at least tell me if he’s alright when you know something?”

Maddie scoffed but Athena dropped a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll tell you what he’ll need from his boss when we know something.” That was as good as he was going to get. Bobby nodded before turning and silently exiting the hospital.

Athena watched him go before turning her attention back to Maddie. “Come on, honey, sit down. You’re doing yourself no good getting all worked up.”

Maddie let Athena guide her to a chair. “Why wouldn’t he tell me this was going on? How did I not see this? Why would Chim lie to me? Buck is my baby brother, how could he think he could do this?”

Josh rubbed a hand across her back. “We can’t answer any of that right now.”

“He’s right, Maddie,” Athena said. “Let’s just focus on making sure Buck is ok.”

She wiped her eyes and nodded. “What about his boyfriend? Was he caught?”

“Yes, he’s in holding right now. I’ll make sure to keep you updated on what’s happening with him.”

/////

Bobby sits in the car for a long time. He doesn’t want to leave, he wants to be there to help support Buck and make sure he’s ok.

But Maddie and Athena were right. He didn’t have any right to be there. Not after the way he’d been treating Buck. He’d forced all the chores on the younger firefighter, ignored him for everything that didn’t have to do with the job, didn’t include him in any of the team activities inside or outside of work.

Hell, he’s blamed Buck for a couple of mistakes that belonged to another member of the team. In his defense, he hadn’t known they weren’t Buck’s mistakes until later but he should have apologized. When it first started, Buck had seemed determined to take anything he and the rest of the crew threw at him. Bobby isn’t sure when exactly Buck had stopped trying and just kept his head down.

The more he thought about it, the more he could remember the times he’d seen Buck with bruises. There’d been one time Bobby’d seen fingerprint shaped marks on his arms the few times he’d seen him in the locker room. Why hadn’t he said anything?

Had Bobby really been that self-absorbed?

He dropped his head against the steering wheel and let out a long sigh. The entire team had the day off tomorrow. Bobby would have to see about getting them all together so he could tell them what happened. Hopefully by then Athena would have given him some information he could pass on.

/////

It was four hours after Maddie had arrived at the hospital that the doctor finally came out to find her. “Madison Buckley?” Dr. Yang asked.

Maddie nodded. “Maddie, please H-how’s my brother?”

“He’s in recovery now and doing fairly well,” she said. “He was stabbed in the stomach in just the right place to avoid needing surgery but he did lose a significant amount of blood.”

Josh put a hand on Maddie’s shoulder to help steady her. “The blood thinners he’s on didn’t have any effect?”

Dr. Yang checked her clipboard. “According to our records, he’s been off of them for about a week now. It probably saved his life. Most of his other injuries aren’t as severe but are no less painful, a dislocated shoulder, two broken ribs, various other cuts from a knife, and very deep bruises all over his body. Some of these injuries are at least a couple of weeks old and on top of his injuries we’ve noted the start of malnutrition symptoms.”

Maddie gripped Josh’s hand and took a deep breath. “Can I see him? Please?”

“It’s late, and he should sleep for the rest of the night—”

“Please, I...I went through an abusive situation with my ex as well. Please, just let me be there. I won’t be in the way I promise.”

“Maddie is a former nurse,” Athena said when the doctor still looked hesitant. “She’d be an extra set of eyes too.”

Dr. Yang looked at the other woman for a long minute before nodding. “Alright, you can stay but let him sleep for as long as he can.”

“Doc, I’m going to need your report sent to this detective.” Athena handed a business card over. “He’s the one in charge of Buck’s case.”

She nodded. “Of course. One of my nurses is getting the medical report together as we speak and we’ve documented all his injuries. It should be at the station in the next two hours.”

Athena nodded. “Thank you.” She patted Maddie’s shoulder again. “I’m gonna have Josh drop me at the station but I’ll be back later once he’s awake.”

“Do you want me to come back here?” Josh asked.

Maddie thought about it for a minute. She would like his support but she wasn’t sure how Buck would handle having more than just her in the room. “No, go home and get some rest. You’ve done more than I could ask for.”

Josh gave her a quick hug. “I’ll stop by before I head into work. Bring some good coffee for you.”

Once those two left, Dr. Yang lead her down the hall and to Buck’s room. Maddie was getting really tired of seeing her brother in the hospital. Somehow, this time managed to be that much more nerve-wracking the last. Buck looked so small and so still, it reminded her of just how young her baby brother actually was.

It was then that Maddie really noticed how much thinner he looked. How hadn’t she seen it before? How had she not noticed the signs of abuse? She’d been through it, she should know what was wrong.

“I’ll be by to check on in a few hours,” Dr. Yang said. She gently closes the door behind her.

Maddie takes a deep breath and drops down into the seat on Buck’s right. She gently picks up his uninjured hand and holds it tightly in her own. “You’re not alone Evan,” she said. “I’ll be here for you just like you were for me.”


End file.
